


Hot, Sticky Sweet

by Wiggle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, M/M, M/M/M, PWP, The Author Has Heard Of Regrets, but also icing as naughty bits, cookie porn?, gingerbread, icing as lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle
Summary: Gingerbread Steve, gingerbread Tony, and gingerbread Bucky are all neighbors in Nom.Things get a little heated when Bucky gets back fresh andhotfrom the oven.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 70
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Hot, Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo **Last Times/Farewells** square K2 **CARD # 3086**  
>  StarSpangled Bingo **Cooking Together** square B2  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo **Dad Jokes** square G2

“I wish,” sings gingerbread Tony in his gingerbread workshop to gingerbread DUM-E while theoretical gingerbread Jarvis watches. “More than anything, more than life, more than the moon-”

“Tony! Tony!” Tony’s neighbour, gingerbread Steve, calls out, slamming his way into the workshop. He’s got a blush of pink icing slats high on his cheeks and his icing mouth is a perfect ‘o’ of surprise while he tries to fill his non-existent lungs. 

Tony rolls his gingerbread wrist in a ‘let me have it’ motion. “Spit it out, Rogers.”

“There’s a new gingerbread Bucky,” he says breathlessly.

Suddenly all of Tony’s icing is rushing south. “Is he hot?”

Steve’s icing face curves into a perfect, pained expression. His eyebrows swoop in recurve while his giant gingerbread head nods helplessly. “Fresh out of the oven.”

Tony rushes to get things ready, grabbing extra icing in the hopes they’ll need it. Bucky has been gone a _whole_ day this time. Tony’s icing hair and goatee have been corrected twice already with more and more grey.

“Do you think he'll remember us this time?” Steve asks trying to hustle them out of the workshop faster.

Tony doesn't know why Steve asks. Bucky comes back without memories all the time. Sometimes, he only remembers Steve, or Steve’s tiny, fresh-from-the-oven body. Sometimes, he thinks he’s killed Tony's gingerbread dad, which Tony doesn't have. Bucky, Steve, and Tony are the only gingerbread men who live on their gingerbread cul-de-sac —maybe the only gingerbread men in the whole _kitchen_. 

One day Tony might prove the existence of multiple kitchens, but not this day.

“Not that it matters,” Steve rushes to say in a way that clearly means it _does,_ even though Tony knows that’s not true. Not really. Gingerbread Bucky always loves them eventually.

He and Steve rush across the countertop leaving cookie crumbles trailing behind them. They might not have long before another one of them disappears. Being out in the open seems to increase the chance of a _snack time_ incident, but getting to Bucky is worth the risk. 

Tony’s hoping one of them will make like an oreo and get double stuffed.

He firmly doesn’t think about which gingerbread Bucky they’ll find when they get to Winter Wonderland, gingerbread Bucky’s gingerbread house. Coming back is always hardest on Bucky. Tony wishes he wasn’t the sweetest of them. He thinks it’s the arm.

“Stevie?” gingerbread Bucky says pulling his gingerbread door open like he’s been expecting them. Tony balances on his practically two dimensional feet and waits. The heat Bucky’s fresh, gingerbread body puts off is intoxicating, Tony sways forward, almost toppling onto his Smarties reactor.

“Tony?” Bucky follows up with, and even though Bucky’s baked out with strappy black lines of icing and the red sprinkle star, he still knows who Tony is. Tony sighs in relief, feeling light-breaded as his icing all flows to his face in relief and… south for other reasons. “And happy to see me, I see.”

“We sure are,” Steve answers for both of them while Tony proffers his icing tube like he’s never seduced a gingerbread man before.

“Get in here,” Bucky says, voice thick as fondant, while he sprouts a pink icing blush, and _something else_ of his own.

Neither Tony, nor Steve, need to be told twice.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Tony says, barely a minute later, pushing Bucky back into Steve’s broad gingerbread chest, his hands are pracitically burning with the heat Bucky is putting off. Steve moans running his hands down, first Bucky’s chest, swiping his icing clothing aside, before clutching at Tony and pulling them all into a tight embrace.

“Missed you,” Steve says, low and sticky as his lips start to melt, trailing little love marks against Bucky’s oven hot cheek. They’re going to be a mess after this. Definitely a new baking for each of them. Tony will enjoy it while it lasts.

He pops the tube of icing and coats his hands, the heat from Bucky’s body helping to get the icing hot and slick. “What do you want, hot stuff?” Tony pushes close to feel Bucky’s dough rise. 

Bucky bites his icing lip, Steve drags his way down from Bucky’s gingerbread head to his bare gingerbread shoulder. Bucky’s whole gingerbread body trembles. “Anything, please,” he says hot hands making a goopy mess of Tony’s icing hair.

Tony starts to lower himself onto his knees, he crumbles and snaps a little bit on the way down. His older gingerbread body brittle now that it’s been away from the oven for so long. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he says as soothingly and he knows how.

Bucky’s body is bowed, a desperate, hot gingerbread mess, back pushed into Steve’s star, hips reaching for Tony. 

Tony spreads the icing in his gingerbread mitts along Bucky’s nether regions. It’s as hot as he is now, slick and slippery and a little sloppy where Tony lubes him up, so they can grind smoothly together.

Getting back to his feet, Tony can hear Steve pressing into Bucky’s slickness. The sounds are almost enough to undo him, but he has to see, can never resist the look on Bucky’s face as his icing features sag into hot desperation, icing mouth open and eager. Tony lifts a gingerbread mitt up to offer his still filthy thumb to Bucky. 

“C’mon,” he says, dragging the icing coated thumb over Bucky’s icing lower lip. “It’s almost as sweet as you are.” 

Bucky’s icing mouth closes around Tony’s thumb, his icing eyebrows curve low over his sprinkle eyes, desperate, needy, wanton. Tony won’t make him wait anymore.

He lowers his hand to Bucky’s gingerbread thigh, a hot smear of icing dragging in its wake, he pulls Bucky’s leg up over his gingerbread hip despite how slippery they are now. Tony and Steve join together in the hot icing Tony used to make Bucky wet and pliant. Bucky presses himself desperately into Tony’s gingerbread abdomen leaving streaks of icing smears behind.

Tony isn’t going to last. When his eyes meet Steve’s it’s clear that Steve is right there with him. Tony leans forward, icing mouth pressing damp against Steve’s. They’re all going to be so filthy after this, unrecoverable, would anybody even recognize them right now? Steve pushes into Tony, icing to icing and Tony is lost to anything but the cookie heat between them. Bucky huffs a desperate non-existent breath, Tony feeds him his thumb again, fresh swipes of the icing from his torso for Bucky to suck on.

“C’mon Steve,” Tony gasps, also at a loss for breath he doesn’t need. He slams forward into Bucky, icing dripping between them. He does it again, connecting with Steve where they both slide against Bucky. One more time, the grind of the three of them too sweet to bear. The swizzle Tony works in at the end cracking off more small pieces of himself.

Steve goes over first, face—what’s still recognizable of it—flushing all over with a hot mess of pink icing, his sweet icing mouth swollen and thick. Bucky cracks next, the icing between he and Tony a spurting hot mess. Tony can’t resist anymore, wrapped tight, hot, and sticky with the two gingerbread men he loves, he’s pulled mercilessly over the edge. He’s sure he bites right through what’s left of his icing lip.

Later, when they’ve mostly scraped themselves back into some semblance of presentability, Steve sighs. His head rests against Bucky’s in Tony’s lap, both of them cool now, a breath from gingerbread dreams of gumdrops and candy kisses. Or at least that’s what Tony thought, Steve’s face is twisted in distress.

“What’s your problem, Stevie? I can practically feel your doughboy thoughts.” Bucky says with that sugarnatural gift of his.

“I forgot to make the sugar daddy joke again,” Steve says mournfully. Tony can’t help the laugh that overtakes him.

Just another day in Nom.

**Author's Note:**

> SFW prompt 22 (but not _actually_ sfw)
> 
> Look, if you made it this far you are brave and wonderful.  
> Thank you.  
> What are regrets?  
>   
> Doing the worlds speediest beta, and protecting your eyes from The Horror(tm) is: EmmettM2025  
> The savior of the people. All Rise.
> 
> Also, pls blame swisstea  
> This was a wee crack snippet until she encouraged me to add porn
> 
> I love you all


End file.
